YuGiOh! Sleepover
by Shizuka-chan
Summary: Yugi invites the Yu-Gi-Oh gang over for a sleepover! The girls want to play Truth or Dare, but will the guys play? Plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

MG: Ahem! Yugi? GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! Yugi: Sheesh, what is it? -sees her look- Oh no, you want me to do the disclaimer! MG: Yup, now hurry! Yugi:-sigh- MoonGoddess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, neither does Kaylor who's helping with the story. '______' Thoughts "______" Speaking outloud /______/ Mental Link, Yugi talking in Mental Link. \\_____\\ Mental Link, Yami talking in Mental Link. Yu-Gi-Oh! Sleepover Yugi woke up to a cold and dreary Saturday. He looked around and saw his darker half, Yami still sleeping. Yugi thought,'Today seems so boring.. Wonder what I should do? I know! I'll have a sleepover! I'll invite Ishizu, Malik, (That's Yami Malik) Marik, (Regular Malik) Ryou, (Regular Bakura) Bakura, (Yami Bakura) Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Tea, Kaylor, Mokuba. Might as well invite Kaiba too.' He looked over at his desk and saw a note that said: Yugi- I'm at a business trip at America, I'll be back on Monday. -Grandpa Yugi grinned, 'That's even better!' With his mental link with Yami he quickly told his yami about the sleepover. Yami nodded, "That sounds ok.." Yugi called everybody and they said they could come. Even Seto reluctantly came after Mokuba pleaded. At 3:00 P.M. everybody came. Kaylor looked very pleased to see Seto. Kaylor: Seto-kun!!!! -glomps him Seto: X_x;; Mokuba: Oooooh. Yugi greeted everyone," Hi! Serenity, Mai, Tea, and Ishizu sleep in Grandpa's room. Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Me, and Yami sleep in my room. Joey, Mokuba, Kaylor, and Kaiba sleep in the living room." Kaylor,'YES!!!!!!!!!' Joey shrieked, "I'm sleeping with Moneybags?!?!?" Seto smirked, "That's right mutt." That started a fight. Ten minutes later everybody was unrolling their sleeping bags. Seto greedily looked at the cards in the game shop. He looked around then reached out to touch the glass. The burglar alarm went off. Except it wasn't a burglar alarm. (Scrolls down to see what it was!)  
It was a bomb.  
  
MG: Hehehehehe. cliffhanger! Don't worry, all you seto fans out there, he doesn't die. Yami: -mutters- I wish he did Seto: WHAT!?!?!? MG: -_-;;;; This chappie might not be that good but I promise you, the next on will be. 


	2. Makeup Covered Marik and Finally, the mo...

MG: Seto. DO THE DISCLAIMER! Seto: -pout-OK, MoonGoddess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did, then she wouldn't be writing a fan fiction. Yami: Haha, you had to the disclaimer! MG: Yami, you'll be doing it next! Yami: EEP! -runs off- MG: Well, onto the story. '___________' Thoughts "___________"Words spoken outloud. Yu-Gi-Oh! Sleepover  
  
There was only two words to describe Seto. Mokuba came in. "Eh, Seto?!" Seto coughed. "I'm -cough- going -cough- to -cough- take -cough- a -cough- shower.-coughcoughcough!!!!!!!!!- Mokuba shrugged. Seto went upstairs to take a shower. Seto sang while he was in the shower. "Oops, I did it again.." etc. Mai accidently stumbled in. They both screamed. "AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" -pause to take a breather- "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mai ran out. Meanwhile at the girl's room. Mai ran into the room. "OK, we have to play Truth Or Dare!" Tea smirked, "We need a hostage to make the guys play." Ishizu smirked too, "that's a good idea, and I know just the guy.." Kaylor sat on the bed watching their evil plan. Ten Minutes Later Marik was bound to a chair and gagged. He made a noise that sounded like a muffled shriek. Ishizu had an evil smile on her face. "This is payback for stealing the God Cards!!" Mai whispered to Serenity, " Do you have idea what's she's talking about?" Serenity shook her head. Mai shrugged then grinned. "Serenity, open your box full of makeup!" Marik's eyes widened. O_O Serenity did that. "Serenity, you curl his hair, Ishizu, you apply the lipstick and nail polish, Tea and I will do the blush, eye shadow, and mascara." The girls laughed evilly when they were done. Marik: Argherfyumph!!!!!!! Ishizu: What did you say Marik? Serenity went to find the boys and brought them to Marik. Marik had curly hair, pigtails, lipstick, tons of blush, and lots and lots of eye shadow and mascara. It was a scary sight. Guys: O_O Malik gasped, "Hikari! What have you done to him?" Girls: You have to play Truth Or Dare or else this will be the consequences! Guys: -turn pale-OK!OK!-sniff-  
  
Ishizu gasped, "Oh my gosh! I have to go first!" Everybody: Fine. Ishizu: Joey, Truth or Dare? Joey: -calmly says- Dare Everybody: -GASP!- Ishizu: -smirks- I dare you Joseph Anthony Wheeler, to go the old lady's house and steal something. I don't care how, oh, and in a doggie suit. Yugi: I have the suit that he wore when Duke Devlin beat him at duel monsters and forced him to wear it. Joey: Aw, nuts! Joey: -slowly pulls it on- Seto: -laughs- That's so amusing. Kaylor: -glomps Seto- Seto: X_x;; Joey slowly sneaked over to the old lady's house. He climbed through a window. The house was silent so he assumed that it was empty. He searched until he found the old lady's room. He opened a drawer and grabbed the first thing he saw. Something stirred. The old lady was sleeping in her bed! She woke up. "AUGH! BURGLAR!" She picked up her frying pan, which she had saved for just this kind of situation and took off running after Joey. She could run pretty fast for an old lady. Joey: EEP! -runs as fast as he could- He ran into Yugi's house and ran into the living room. "I.-pant- made. -pant- it. -pant" Ishizu looked at him. "What did you steal?" He looked at his hand. He stole a (scroll down to see what he stole)  
A BIG, BLACK, LACY, BRA!!!!!!!!!! Guys: -die of laughter- Girls: Dang. that's big.  
  
MG: Hehehehehehe, Didja guys like that chappie? Joey: -_-;; I didn't MG: I wasn't asking you! I was asking the readers! Joey: -pouts- 


End file.
